lovelessfandomcom-20200214-history
Akio Sugou
"I ultimately became and adult without a name ever appearing. I haven't become a Sentouki or a Sacrifice." Akio Sugou (also known as Agatsuma Akio) ''was the mother of Soubi Agatsuma who was first shown in the flashback chapters 126 and 127 where she is referred to in multiple other chapters. She never became a Sacrifice or a Sentouki, although she did attend and later taught at Seven Voices Academy. It's unknown how she died or how old she died. It was, however, fifteen years before the start of the current timeline in Loveless. She and her husband both died, leaving behind a six year-old child. In the flashback chapters, she's shown to be 22 and studying to be a teacher. She was a provisional teacher at Seven Voices and assisted Aoyagi Masaki with his classes and clubs. Background Not much is known about Akio before the flashback chapters start. She attended Seven Voices Academy as a child, but never had a name appear and never became a Sentouki or a Sacrifice. Multiple characters call this turn of events 'sad', since she became an adult without a name. She went on to college, presumably to become a teacher. It's not said whether or not she lives in Goura or what college she goes to. She's 22 when she's first seen in the manga and has recently been hired as a provisional teacher at Seven Voices Academy under the guidance of Aoyagi Masaki. It's through his classes that she meets an array of students, including Minami Ritsu, Sagan Nagisa, Sagan Sanae, Imou Misaki, and Nowaki Seimei. She's said to be 'the worst of the provisional teachers', and the beginning of the chapters show her showing her lesson plan to Masaki for approval. She seems to help out mostly with his biology classes and is seen wearing a lab coat and watering flowers in a school lab. Upon seeing her, Minami Ritsu immediately abandons talking to Nagisa and Sanae and begins to talk to her as Akio scolds him for not referring to her respectfully and correctly. She leaves to finalize her lesson plan, but Ritsu follows her out the door and begins arguing with her over a conversation they had earlier, in which Ritsu confessed his feelings for her, stating that he was 'in love' with her. She rejects him and reminds him that he has a Sentouki who he should value and tells him that teachers can't be in love with students, which prompts Ritsu to tell her that 'age has nothing to do with it' and insists that he's 'strong'. He then tells her, "You were the first that I really loved." Akio's job at Seven Voices seems to be a recent thing. Flashbacks through Ritsu show that Akio introduced herself to the class by joking about her boyish name and how she's much older than the students, as well as saying that she wants to be like a big sister to the them, and stating that she's supposed to be at Seven Voices for a month. Akio interacts a lot with the students, and she was the first to approach Minami Ritsu, saying that his work with pinning butterflies was well-done and that she'll remember his name. She's very friendly with the other students, as well, and they seem to take a liking to her. She's shown breaking up arguments between students and watering the flowers in the biology lab, as well as teaching Masaki Aoyagi's classes. At one point, Imou Misaki notices the ring on Akio's finger and asks her about it, and Akio tells her that she's engaged to be married. Misaki and Seimei Nowaki congratulate her on it, and Ritsu seems to overhear. Later, he confesses his feelings to her, and says that since she hasn't taken the other man's name yet, that there's still time for Akio to go out with him, even though Akio is 22 and Ritsu is 15. Akio rejects him, telling him that a relationship between a teacher and a student is inappropriate, which Sanae witnesses. Sanae then takes her engagement ring, leading to the confrontation between her and Ritsu. Akio, however, believes that she lost is, commenting on her forgetfulness, and Misaki tries to help her find it. It's unknown if Akio ever found out that Sanae stole it from her. Akio is set to be engaged to a person only referred to as 'Agatsuma-kun' in the flashback chapters. It's stated that they go to college together. Between these chapters and her death, it's unknown what happened. At some point, she and her partner had a child, Agatsuma Soubi, who they raised to the age of six before both died and left him behind. Soubi was then taken into Ritsu's care, until the age of 17. Currently, the manga has not stated the exact way that Akio and her partner died or what age Akio was at the time, nor has it revealed the reason Akio left Soubi to Ritsu. Ritsu does mention to Soubi that Akio and her partner died in an accident, but the details have not yet been revealed. Personality Akio is shown to be extremely upbeat and energetic. She engages often and fully with the students in her care and seems to be friends with them. She does appear to be dedicated and hard-working in her job, and she's shown to enjoy it. While talking on the phone to her fiance, she tells them that she's giving it her all and that it's fun due to the different personalities of the children. She seems to have a strong connection with many of her students, which seems to be what caused Minami Ritsu to fall in love with her. Akio is a bit forgetful. When she loses her ring, she attributes it to her carelessness and forgetfulness, rather than to it being stolen. She doesn't even seem to suspect that a student could have taken it. She also appears to put a lot of trust in her students, as well, as shown at multiple points. What Akio is like later in life isn't shown as much, but both Minami Ritsu and Sagan Nagisa describe her as a despicable woman, though for multiple reasons, their judgements of her are unreliable. Ritsu seems angered and upset by the fact that Akio rejected him, going as far as to argue about age with her, and Nagisa partially blames her for her sister's death. As a child, though, Agatsuma Soubi seems to have liked his mother, and acted like a normal child up until her death. At one point, Ritsu tells Soubi that Akio liked to paint and that Soubi paints like her, but he uses a different name for her. '''Compared with Soubi' Akio did pass on some traits to Soubi, though a lot of Soubi's personality is subject to his upbringing at Ritsu's hands. Both he and Akio share some level of forgetfulness and carelessness. Soubi also looks quite a bit from his mother, as Ritsu often remarks, and this can also been seen in the chapters Akio is in. Many readers immediately knew about the connection between them due to Akio's appearance. Soubi, however, does not like children and finds them annoying, and seems to have a much shorter temper that Akio did. Relationships Minami Ritsu Akio had what appears to be a rocky relationship with Ritsu. She gave him attention during a club and complimented his butterfly pinning, and he attached onto her, eventually falling in love with her. Ritsu pushed and tried to get Akio to go out with him, asking her multiple times, not seeming to take no for an answer, and going as far as to argue with her about it and completely ignore his Sentouki. She rejected him, though, and it upset Ritsu. During her scenes with Ritsu, Ritsu constantly disrespects her by referring to her by her first name only, even though she's his teacher and superior. Akio corrects him, which leads him to further insult her by insisting that she's not above him. Ritsu doesn't appear to have much, if any, actual respect for her. It's unknown what their relationship was like after Sanae's death, but Ritsu remained obsessed with her. He later insults her and seems to react negatively towards any mention of her, especially in Agatsuma Soubi's presence. Initially, Soubi asked Ritsu to tell him about his mother, and Ritsu refused. It's also unclear why Akio left Soubi to Ritsu after her death, or even if she did at all. Ritsu also is shown to refer to Akio as 'Chouko' around Soubi for reasons unknown. Agatsuma Soubi Soubi is Akio's son, as confirmed by Sagan Nagisa at the end of chapter 127. Soubi's short upbringing with Akio isn't shown, but he behaves like a normal child after Akio and her partner's deaths. Soubi appeared to have a good relationship with his mother, and wanted Ritsu to tell him more about her when he initially took him in. Soubi was also incredibly distraught over the loss of his parents, and was six years old when they died and he was taken to Goura. It seems as though Akio did not train him to be a Sentouki and treated him like a normal child. Currently, Soubi doesn't seem to remember much about his mother or father. When recounting part of his childhood to Aoyagi Ritsuka, Soubi simply tells him that his parents died and then tells him stories about Ritsu, instead. It's not obvious how Soubi feels about his mother or his parents in general, but he does take Ritsuka to the family grave at one point. Soubi was taken in by Ritsu after his parents' deaths, and Ritsu immediately began mistreating him. Soubi and his mother have striking physical similarities and are noted by Ritsu to look extremely alike. There's also some instances of Soubi acting similarly to his mother around those he's comfortable with. Apparently, the both of them paint, as well, as noted by Ritsu. Sagan Nagisa Initially, Akio and Nagisa Sagan seemed to have gotten along fine as teacher and student. However, Nagisa blames Akio for her sister's death, and it's the reason why she hates Agatsuma Soubi. She holds a grudge over Akio for her sister's death, and it's implied that Nagisa was never able to get over it. Agatsuma-kun Not much is known about this person, other than the fact that he presumably later became Soubi's father. He and Akio were engaged, and they seem to have gotten married sometime before Soubi's birth. Akio has a good relationship with him and takes a call from him in chapter 126, where she calls him cute. They go to the same college. Other teachers and faculty Akio teaches under the guidance of Aoyagi Masaki, and the two seem to have a good working relationship. Masaki appears to be her supervisor for her training. Akio seems particularly close to Imou Misaki, and she's the student that helps Akio look for her ring and the one to congratulate her on her engagement. Trivia * Misaki Imou later becomes Aoyagi Misaki and is the mother of Aoyagi Ritsuka and Aoyagi Seimei, making her and Agatsuma Soubi's mother friends. * Akio is a male name. It means 'bright boy'. Akio does comment on this in chapter 127. * Nothing is known yet about her fiance, Agatsuma-kun, other than the fact that he's Soubi's father. * It's unknown whether or not Akio's ring was ever recovered. * At one point in an extra, Soubi comments that he once lost a ring. It's a morbid comparison to Sanae's death with Akio's ring. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters